ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Janejare Plans: Part 1
'Janejare Plans: Part 1 '''is an episode of Evan Billion. Plot In a ship, Pyrece and Raydi'ation are flying pretty fast. In their ship, they have a Tetramand named Vierarme, a Fartonian named Stenchal, a Galvanic Mechamorph named Rophamchem (roe-fam-kim), and a Rodentosapien named Spagon. "It was a really good idea to use aliens who were already evil than to just get alien species from planets who didn't want to be part of our team to grow," said Raydi'ation. "I can't help but thank you guys. No one took me seriously, but I'm pretty sure they will now," said Stenchal. "So where are we going next?" asked Pyrece. "We don't usually put the ship on fast auto-pilot unless we think we'll be successful with our planet enslaving." "With these new minions, I'm sure we can enslave the several species in this system: the Janejaren System," said Raydi'ation. "The Janejaren System? I've been there several times to steal objects from Phoenesians," said Rophamchem. "Well, once we enslave these species called Phoenesians, you won't even have to steal anything," pointed out Raydi'ation. "Hey look! We're already there!" observed Spagon. Then, the ship started flying into the system. Theme song! Kevin was holding a blaster. He was trying to blast Rocket and Sharpoint, who were running around and fighting each other. "Come on, Evan! Join the training," said Kevin. "The Billiontrix is acting like a loser right now," said Evan. "Well tell it to shut up then punch it in the eye. We don't have all day, you know!" exclaimed Kevin. Sharpoint walked to Evan to look at the Billiontrix, and Rocket followed him. "Pets, pets. Never wanna make the right choice," said Kevin. He walked up to the Billiontrix. "I don't recognize any of these aliens. I was planning to turn into Absorbo, but I had to scroll through holograms of some three-eyed fire head, giant bird, and a robotic rollercoaster. Eventually I just gave up and now I'm scrolling through random holograms," explained Evan. "You shouldn't insult the guys. They could prove really useful some day," commented Kevin, then he got a signal on his Plumbers' badge. A hologram of a Vale Revoir popped up. "Hey guys, a Pyronite and a Prypiatosian-B are flying through my solar system, the Janejaren System," said the Vale Revoir. "Hey, that looks like one of my holograms. Maybe he can tell me how to work the Billiontrix alien's powers," said Evan. "Let's all get in the ship," said Kevin, and they got in the Rustbucket lll, and took off. They flew through space a while, then Spagon glided in front of their ship. "Get out of the way, you dirty rodent!" yelled Evan. "Say it to my face," said Spagon, chewing on the Rustbucket. "I don't want to. You look so creepy," yelled Evan, hesitating. "Come on, cousin. Turn into one of your new guys," said Kevin, observing as the Rodentosapien was about to bite through some of the technology used for ship operation. Evan agreed, so he transformed. ''Evan's skeleton grew and grew. His hair mostly disappeared, with the remains turning into antennae with puffs at the end. His spine gained more width, gaining a lot of bumps as his head drooped down, gaining a scary expression. His arms got more mass and muscle, the number of fingers decreasing by one. He got two more arms that were different than his main two, got small wings, and a tail. His foot turned into a cylinder, and his wings drooped down. "He looks like an insect. But he looks like a dinosaur even more. Thus, Insectosaurus is born," Evan introduced. Evan started to fly with no doubt out a door, which he then closed. He flew to Spagon the Rodentosapien. "Hey nut breath, come get a piece of me! And this is weird because there is no sound in space, but who cares? This is a cartoon," said Evan. "I have to warn you, I'm a felizol belt in feet fu!" said Spagon, landing on the engine. Then, he jumped into the air and glided down to Evan. Evan slapped him away, and Spagon absorbed the impact with his feet. He blew space in front of him, sending him forward. He grabbed Evan's third arm on the right side and pulled him into an asteroid. Spagon jumped on a nearby asteroid and glided to the Rustbucket lll. He started chewing the side. "Evan, you better make a good comeback or we're going to become nuts! And not the good bad kind," said Kevin. Evan flew to Spagon and punched him. Spagon used agility to move out of the way. "I'm having a hard time figuring out his powers," said Evan, not seeing Spagon glide towards his back with a punch. Evan closed his eyes, flexed his muscles, and shortened his legs. "Grrrrrrrrrrrr," said Evan, waiting for something cool to happen. When Spagon punched him, it was countered, but Evan still felt it. "Listen, can you just LEAVE ME ALONE?!" yelled Evan, turning around. He grew spikes on his arm and stuck Spagon's wing. To be continued. Characters *Evan *Kevin *Rocket *Sharpoint *Vale Revoir Villains *Pyrece *Raydi'ation *Vierarme *Stenchal *Rophamchem *Spagon Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Ultimatehero Category:Pyrece and Raydi'ation Story Arc Category:Season Premieres